narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Utakata (Jinchuuriki)
Utakate vs. Pein?? - Was meint ihr also das wäre ein kinderspiel für pain ich glaub das ist so richtig schließlich kam der hund von pein. hatte garnicht im kopf gehabt, dass er auch noch gegen utakata kämpfen könnte. kann utakata überhaupt seine jinchuurikikräfte benutzen,weil das scheint mir nicht so Die neuen Fillerfolgen (ab Folge 144) handeln von Utakata (hab ihn im Vorschau gesehen) Was denkt ihr über den Jinchuuriki(6-schwänziger) also Herkunft ... ? Also ich würd vllt. sagen das dieser Jinchuuriki vllt. auch aus Kirigakure oder wenigstens eine art wasserdorf was sich dann auf vllt. Seifenblasen-jutsus :P spezialisiert hat :P wegen dem kleinen stab aus dem die Seifenblase kommt also auf dem Cover bild Ich würde sagen das er aus Kiri ist weil irgendwie haben Kumo und Iwa auch zwei Jichuuriki und Kiri hätte nur den 3-Schwänzigen .Vllt gehört er aber auch zu Takigakure oder Suna Was denkt ihr ? Könnte auch sein dass, er aus Amegakure, Kusagakure oder Yugakure ist. Bisher kamen ja die Akatsuki Mitglieder meistens aus einem Dorf mit Jinchuuriki. Obwohl ich Ame für wahrscheinlicher halte da es wie Taki zwar keins der 5 großen Shinobidörfer ist doch aber wohl großen Einfluss hat. --Icis Leibgarde 07:15, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Naja, ich weiß nicht so recht, aber ich glaube einfach nicht, dass er aus Amegakure stammt. Es ist zwar möglich, doch im Grunde ist die Parallele zwischen den Akatsuki Mitgliedern und den Jinchuuriki doch irgendwie weit hergeholt. denn warum sollten dann Kumo- und Iwagakure 2 Jinchuuriki haben ? Und allein durch Zetsu (Kusagakure) und Hidan (Yugakure) gibt es schon 2 Dörfer für einen Jinchuuriki, und das passt dann nicht. Und da ja 2 Akatsuki Mitglieder aus Amegakure stammen, lässt es mich das eher weniger glauben. Deshalb finde ich ist es kein bisschen logisch erklärbar aus welchem Dorf er stammen könnte. --Rasen Shuriken 18:11, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich persönlich bezweifle dass er aus Kiri kommt da die Bjiuu's dem Anschein nach dem Kräfteverhältnis verteilt wurden (sprich wer schwach ist oder nicht viel besonderes hat bekam 2). Denn Konoha hat ja sich Clans bei sich mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, dann das Byuuakugan (früher auch das Sharingan) also nur 1 Bijuu. Suna hat seine Puppenspieler (irgendwie kennt man nur Suna Nins die das Puppenspiel beherrschen außer Mizuki in eine Filler) sowie mehre Jutus die auf Sand und Wind basieren. Kiri hat seine 7 Schwertninjas und ist für seine Nebeljutsus bekannt. So aber was hat haben nun Kumo und Iwa großartig dagegen zu bieten. Gut wir wissen momentan noch nicht viel und in einem Filler hatte Iwa einen Insekten Clan aber das wars dann auch schon von Iwa. Kumo wiederrum ist ja bekannt dass sie keine Kekkei Genkai haben (weshalb sie damals Hinata enführen wollten um wieder stärker zu werden) wahrscheinlich auch keine starken Clan-Fähigkeiten also bekamen sie zum ausgleich jeweils 2 Bijuu. Deshalb würde ich eher schätzen dass der 6-schwänzige wohl zu Taki gehört damit auch die den Ausgleich haben. Möglich wäre aber halt auch Kusa was aber unwahrscheinlicher ist.--Icis Leibgarde 18:36, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) utakata kommt aus kiri ich habe es vor kurzem in der diskussion bei den jinchuurikis geschrieben: der 6-schwänzige Utakata stammt aus kirigakure! das steht in der beschreibung des jinchuuriki. also muss man da jetzt nicht mehr groß spekulieren. es ist eine bestätigte info. Johnny182 20:53, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Benutzt er Wasserelement oder ein neues Nebenelement? Ich habe kürzlich ein Video auf Youtube gesehen. Es ist eine Vorschau auf den kommenden Filler, wo Utakata erscheint. Hier setzt er ein Jutsu ein, das Seifenblasen erschaft. Ist das ein neues Nebenelemt, dass er vielleicht wegen dem Bijuu kann ? (Wie Rouchi Youton (Lava), wegen dem Bijuu beherscht.) Oder ist das einfach ein spezielles Suiton Jutsu? Was denkt ihr ? Wer das Video noch sehen will --> ´'Link nicht erlaubt' Rouchi 20:52, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Oder es ist einfach nur seine spezielle Pfeife, aus der halt immer solche Seifenblasen rauskommen. ..::Aeris::.. 21:14, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) warum steht da eigentlich suiton bei ihm? davon war doch noch keine rede im anime! zwar sind seine seifenblasen bestimmt aus wasser, aber das heißt noch lange nichts. glaube, wir müssen erst auf echte beweise warten. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:14, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Muss man denn wirklich sein Element auch noch als Filler machen? Er wird sicherlich auch ohne Filler das Suiton beherrscht haben, kann mir nur schlecht vorstellen das er es erst im Filler entdeckt. Sum2k3 22:16, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :leider muss man sein uiton unter filler setzen, auch wenn sogar sein seifenblasen-jutsu, das kein filler-jutsu ist auch suiton sein mag. nur benutzt er suiton eindeutig nur im anime. kishimoto selbst hat nur im databook 3 geschrieben, dass utakata shabondama no ninjutsu einsetzt, aber es war keine rede von suiton, zumindest konnte ich nichts von wasser herauslesen können. somit muss man LEIDER :( sein suiton unter filler setzten. gruß, Johnny/ジョニ一 22:21, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Status warum ist eigentlich utakatas status lebend? im manga ist er um diese zeit defenitiv tot (also, da wo kisame team taka erklärt, dass akatsuki bereits 7 der 9 jinchuuriki hat) - müsste man denn nicht sowas wie "gestorben; im anime: lebend" schreiben... oder warten wir einfach bis er im anime abkratzt und dann steht da eh "gestorben"? Tja, ich hab mir diesen Zwist nicht ausgesucht. Aber wonach richten wir uns denn überhaupt? Nach Manga? Nach Anime? Ist halt wirklich doof, jemand der eigentlich tot sein sollte lebt plötzlich und man erhält (viele?) neue Informationen über ihn obwohl er tot ist. :/ Letztlich wird er auch im Anime wieder sterben, da bin ich mir sicher. Also könnte man ihn als gestorben eintragen. Sum2k3 19:48, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Frage! Manga:tot Anime:Da lebt der! Kann mir des mal jemand erklären?Sushinia Namikaze 08:16, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Seine Geschichte wird nur in einem Filler erzählt und kommt im Manga selbst nie vor. Aber keine Sorge, auch im Anime wird er bald wieder weg sein. Sum2k3 08:58, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Neues Profilbild Mir persönlich sagt dieses erste Profilbild von ihm nicht wirklich zu. Ich hätte hier 2 alternativen Was sagen die anderen dazu?--Icis Leibgarde 13:15, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt schon, auf seiner Seite schaut er ein wenig betröppelt aus der Wäsche. Hier würd ich nr2 sagen. auf nr hat er so ein leicht grimmiges gesicht. Ninjason 13:18, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bild Nummer 2 ist definitiv am besten. Auf dem ersten von dir hier kräuselt er auch grad so den Mund. ..::Aeris::.. 13:26, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) also bild nr 2?Ernie1992 14:35, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Jo, tue er! ..::Aeris::.. 15:36, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) kurze frage, und zwar gibt es eine möglichkeit den fillertext iwie anders darzustelle, also ich mein jetzt speziell die fillervorlage, könnte man da nich was mit ner tabelle probieren?, weil die komplette rechte seite ist freiErnie1992 16:48, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ernie, deine Frage ist mir schon öfter durch den Kopf gegangen. Die Vorlage ist ja auch eher für kürzere Texte angelegt. Wir sollten das mal auf Trunx' Seite besprechen - Ich mach gleich mal n Post. Ninjason 18:38, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht ob's zählt aber es werden ja im Kapitel 515 die Körper einiger Jinchuurikis gezeigt, zwar sind Han, Fuu und Utakata bereits tot aber ihre Körper werden zumindest im dem Kapitel gezeigt, also sollte man es doch in die "Manga"-Spalte auf diesen 3 Seiten einfügen. :ja kalr, das wird noch gemacht. Johnny/ジョニー 15:24, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::es wäre gut wenn man die fillerhandlung mit utakatas geschicht hinzu gefühgt werden könnte. :::ist doch schon (scroll ein bisschen nach unten also unter dem Steckbrief).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:36, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::nein das habe ich nicht gemeint sondern, du kennst doch die serie naruto handlungen oder nicht, ich wolte nur sagen das zu den fillerhandlungen nach sanbis storry es mit utakatas story und der tzuschigumo weiter geht ihr wist schon wäre toll wenn ihr sie auf naruto shippuuden fillerhandlungen zufühgen könnte . ---- Hi, ich habe mal ne frage an euch: Kann es sein, dass Utakata mit dem Zweiten Mizukage verwandt ist? Es wird doch nämlich gesagt, dass die Kage einen ihrer Verwandten zum Jinchuuriki machen, damit dieser kein Verräter wird und so die Macht des Dorfes repräsentiert wird. Meine Frage kommt daher, dass Utakata doch im Kampf Seifenblasen einsetzt. Und der Zweite Mizukage setzt halt auch welche bei einem seiner Jutsu im Kampf gegen Gaara ein.Avatar Star (Diskussion) 18:14, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Also bisher ist nur bekannt dass der zweite Mizukage mit Suigestu und Mangetsu verwandt ist. Dieses Seifenblasen-Jutsu dass du meinst wenn du dich da auf Mizu Fuusen no Jutsu beziehst dass war lediglich ein Fillerjutsu. Im Manga hat der Nidaime hauptsächlich mit Öl, seiner "Wasserpistole" seiner Muschel und mit seinem Doppelgänger gekämpft. Utakata hat wenn dann schon eher mit dem Begleiter des Shodai Mizukage ähnlichkeit den einige leute für den dritten Mizukage halten.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 18:39, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::@Icis: ja, finde diesen neuen unbekannten charakter - der begleiter mizukages beim kagetreffen - sehr interessant. er könnte wirklich der bis heute unbekannte sandaime mizukage sein. und utakata hat viel mehr ähnlichkeit mit ihm als mit dem 2. mizukage, stimmt. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 19:52, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC)